Not Applicable.
The present invention generally relates to a cleaning composition. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel cleaning formulation and process for removing chewing gum from hard surfaces. The cleaning composition is readily biodegradable, low in toxicity and volatility, neutral in pH, and is primarily derived from natural resources.
The present invention is directed to a cleaning composition for removing chewing gum from hard surfaces, the composition containing:
(a) a C1-4 alkyl ester of a C6-22 saturated or unsaturated carboxylic acid;
(b) a terpene; and
(c) optionally, an oil-soluble surfactant to facilitate water rinseability, wherein (a) and (b) are present in the composition at a ratio by weight of from about 10:1 to about 1:10.
The present invention is also directed to a process for removing chewing gum from a hard surface involving contacting the chewing gum with the above-identified cleaning composition
Not applicable.
Other than in the operating examples, or where otherwise indicated, all numbers expressing quantities of ingredients or reaction conditions used herein are to be understood as being modified in all instances by the term xe2x80x9caboutxe2x80x9d.
The present invention is directed to a cleaning composition which is highly effective at removing chewing gum from a hard surface. The cleaning composition is entirely naturally derived, biodegradable, and has a very low eco-tox profile. The cleaning composition is based on a combination of a C1-4 alkyl ester of a C6-22 saturated or unsaturated carboxylic acid, acting as a primary solvent, a terpene component and, optionally, an oil-soluble surfactant.
The primary solvent used employed by the present invention is a C1-4 alkyl ester of a C6-22 saturated or unsaturated carboxylic acid. The use of an alkyl ester as a solvent in cleaning compositions is significantly more desirable than conventional solvents, such as hydrocarbon derivatives, for environmental reasons.
A particularly preferred C1-4 alkyl ester of a C6-22 saturated or unsaturated carboxylic acid for use in the present invention is a methyl ester corresponding to formula I:
R1COOCH3xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
wherein R1 is an alkyl radical having from about 6 to about 14 carbon atoms. It is derived by the esterification of a fatty acid with methanol. Preferred methyl esters are those derived from the esterification of unsaturated fatty acids having from about 8 to about 10 carbon atoms. Suitable fatty acids from which the fatty acid esters may be derived include, but are not limited to, coconut and other vegetable oils, tallow, etc.
The C1-4 alkyl ester of a C6-22 saturated or unsaturated carboxylic acid will typically be present in the chewing gum remover composition in preferred amounts ranging from about 10 to about 90% by weight; from about 35 to about 80% by weight; from about 65 to about 75% by weight, based on the weight of the composition.
Any saturated or unsaturated terpene may be used in formulating the composition of the present invention, as well as terpene derivatives commonly referred to as terpenoids. Particularly preferred terpenes for use in the present invention are the monocyclic terpenes such as, for example, dipentene.
The terpene component will typically be present in the chewing gum remover composition in preferred amounts ranging from about 10 to about 90% by weight; from about 15 to about 60% by weight; from about 20 to about 30% by weight, based on the weight of the composition.
Suitable oil-soluble surfactants which may be employed in the present invention include, but are not limited to, oil-soluble salts of alkyl benzene sulfonates, alkyl sulfates, alkyl polyethoxy ether sulfates, paraffin sulfonates, alpha-olefin sulfonates and sulfosuccinates, alpha-sulfocarboxylates and their esters, alkyl glyceryl ether sulfonates, fatty acid monoglyceride sulfates and sulfonates, and alkyl phenol polyethoxyether sulfates.
Other suitable oil-soluble surfactants include non-ionic fatty alcohol alkoxylates and nonyl or octyl phenol alkoxylates with HLB values ranging from about 6-12.
A particularly preferred oil-soluble surfactant for use in the present invention is sulfated castor oil, commonly known as Turkey Red Oil.
The oil-soluble surfactant will typically be present in the chewing gum remover composition in preferred amounts ranging from about 0.1 to about 10% by weight; from about 1 to about 7% by weight; from about 3 to about 5% by weight, based on the weight of the composition.
It has also been found to be particularly advantageous to employ an amine oxide, in combination with an oil-soluble anionic surfactant, in order to further enhance the end-user""s ability to rinse away the undesirable chewing gum from a hard surface using a stream of water.
Suitable amine oxides which may be employed in the present invention include those which correspond to formula II: 
wherein R1 is an alkyl or alkenyl radical having from about 7 to about 18 carbon atoms, and R2 and R3 are individually alkyl or hydroxyalkyl radicals having from about 1 to about 4 carbon atoms. Examples of amine oxides which may be used in the present invention include, but are not limited to lauryl amine oxide, cocamine oxide, cocamidopropyl amine oxide, lauryl amido propyl amine oxide. A particularly preferred amine oxide is oleyl dimethyl amine oxide, commercially available under the tradename STANDAMOX(copyright) 01.
It should also be noted that tertiary amine oxides, wherein the radical RCO represents a coconut acid or lauric acid radical, may also be used.
In the event that an amine oxide is employed, it will typically be present in the composition in preferred amounts ranging from about 0.1 to about 10% by weight; from about 0.3 to about 5% by weight; from about 0.5 to about 1% by weight, based on the weight of the composition.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a process for removing chewing gum from a hard surface involving contacting the chewing gum with the above-disclosed composition. The present invention will be better understood by the examples which follow, all of which are intended for illustrative purposes only, and are not meant to unduly limit the scope of the invention in any way. Unless otherwise indicated, percentages are on a weight-by-weight basis.